1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a biopsy device and a remote control device therefor for use in biopsy performed under the guidance of CT or MRI (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cCT or the likexe2x80x9d).
2. Prior Art
A biopsy is carried out under the guidance of CT or the like is a method which has wide application in the field of clinical medicine, and the effectiveness and safety of the methods are approved. Further, recent progress in the technology of CT apparatuses has made it possible to reconstruct an image obtained by CT at a very high speed, whereby the image has come to be displayed in real time. That is, it has become possible to show a metal biopsy needle and a metal cannula having the biopsy needle inserted therethrough in the image obtained by CT and position a distal end of the biopsy needle to a desired site (tumor or the like) accurately.
However, according to the above conventional techniques, biopsy devices used under the guidance of CT or the like are those which have been conventionally used for biopsy but not designed assuming that they are displayed in the image screen of an apparatus of the CT and the like. Hence, at locations close to a biopsy needle and a cannula which are objects to be displayed on the screen, there are provided metal springs for urging the needle and the cannula to be protruded in a downwardly manner so that the metal springs can be displayed on the screen in a manner overlapping the needle and/or cannula, which can make it difficult to confirm the position of the biopsy needle on the screen.
Further, when the biopsy is carried out with the image obtained by the CT or the like being displayed in real time, the operator has to hold the biopsy device with his/her hand in a radiation area, which compels the operator to be exposed to doses of radiation whenever a biopsy is carried out.
The invention has been made noting the above conventional techniques. The invention provides a biopsy device which enables the positions of a biopsy needle and a cannula to be clearly recognized on the image screen, and a remote control device for a biopsy device, which prevents the operator from being exposed to doses of radiation.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a biopsy device including a nonmetal housing having a shape of a container. The housing is provided with an opening on one side thereof having associated therewith a metal cannula, and a metal biopsy needle for being inserted into the metal cannula, with the cannula and the needle being received within the housing with respective distal ends thereof protruding downward in a manner such that the metal cannula and the metal biopsy needle are vertically movable within the housing. Within the housing on another side thereof with respect to the biopsy needle and the cannula, there are provided a first hook in engagement with the biopsy needle and urging the biopsy needle downward by a metal spring, and a second hook in engagement with the cannula and urging the cannula downward by a metal spring. The first and second hooks are caused to release the biopsy needle and the cannula, respectively, thereby causing the biopsy needle to protrude downward prior to protrusion of the cannula with a slight time lag. The biopsy needle and the cannula are positively spaced from the respective metal springs of the first hook and the second hook by a predetermined distance in a direction perpendicular to a plane of radiation.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the biopsy needle and the cannula are positively spaced from the respective metal springs of the first hook and the second hook by a predetermined distance in the direction perpendicular to the plane of radiation. Therefore, the biopsy needle and the cannula are prevented from being displayed on an image screen in a manner overlapping the springs, whereby it is possible to securely recognize positions of the biopsy needle and the like.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the biopsy device includes a first stopper and a second stopper arranged on the other side of the first hook and the second hook, for engagement with the first hook and the second hook, respectively, to thereby inhibit the first hook and the second hook from moving downward, and a lock mechanism formed between the first stopper and the housing, the first stopper being permitted to move downward together with the first hook by unlocking the lock mechanism, the first stopper abutting the second stopper when the first stopper has moved downward over a predetermined distance to thereby disengage the second stopper from the second hook.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the first stopper is permitted to move downward together with the first hook by unlocking the lock mechanism formed between the first stopper and the housing, and the first stopper abuts the second stopper when the first stopper has moved downward over a predetermined distance to thereby disengage the second stopper from the second hook. Therefore, it is possible to cause the biopsy needle to protrude downward prior to protrusion of the cannula with a slight time lag.
In another preferred embodiment, the housing has a linear groove or a linear ridge formed on a side thereof at a location aligned with the biopsy needle and the cannula, for causing the biopsy needle and the cannula to be aligned with the plane of radiation.
The aligning of the linear groove or linear ridge, with the plane of radiation, allows the biopsy needle and the cannula to be aligned with the plane of radiation.
In another preferred embodiment, a biopsy device is held at a distal end of an articulated arm via a fine-adjustment mechanism and the fine-adjustment mechanism and a lock mechanism of the biopsy device can be mechanically operated via a flexible transmission means.
The biopsy device is not held directly by hand but held on the distal end of the articulated arm, which prevents the operator from being exposed to doses of radiation. Further, it is possible for the operator remote from the biopsy device to operate the fine-adjustment mechanism for finely adjusting the position of the biopsy device and the lock mechanism of the biopsy device by the flexible transmission means. Furthermore, the above operation is executed mechanically, not electrically. Therefore, no electrical noise is generated.
The present invention can be used in conjunction with a remote control device. A biopsy device is held via a fine-adjustment mechanism at a distal end of a holder attachable to an operator""s arm; and a fine-adjustment mechanism and a lock mechanism of the biopsy device can be mechanically operated via flexible transmission means.
In another preferred embodiment, the biopsy device is not held directly by hand but held on a distal end of the holder that is attachable to the operator""s arm, which prevents the operator from being exposed to doses of radiation. Further, a flexible transmission means can operate the fine-adjustment mechanism for finely adjusting the position of the biopsy device and the lock mechanism of the apparatus
In another preferred embodiment, the remote control device can hold an ethanol local injection device instead of the biopsy device.
The ethanol local injection device, instead of the biopsy, being held on a distal end of the remote control device, can effect ethanol local injection treatment under the guidance of the CT or the like.
The invention is not particularly limited to the above description, but the above and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood that various changes and modifications may be made thereto without departing from the spirit and scope thereof.